Timing is Everything
by Mable
Summary: A bored and pregnant with twins Nine turns to his mate to fill the needs that have been growing. Though both are somewhat cautious considering that the twins are nearing their birth, and, unfortunately, they have a right to be. 9xChild


**Mable: This is a long overdue, no pun intended, request from 27's Fury. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Timing is Everything**_

First there was the back aches, then the mood swings, then the obsessive need to clean, then the obsessive need to hoard fabric, and now Nine had another new issue placed into his hands.

"They're just not going to come out."

Nine was certain or it as he nearly fell down onto the bed. It wasn't as though his legs had ever been able to hold the weight that he had recently put on, but now he wasn't even trying. He collapsed back onto the bed and rested his hands on his swollen abdomen. He was able to feel the two figures inside him, both in a constant state of being nearly wrapped in each other, but couldn't understand why this had happened. Two clearly said that it was usually a month after they put the bodies in that the babies would be due, but now it was going on a full week since that date passed.

Two wasn't very concerned and merely responded that the infants would be ready when they were ready. In return, Nine burst out into a sobbing fit and snapped at Two when he tried to comfort him, then apologized and left. Even now the memory embarrassed him. The mood swings should have stopped only a week ago but were still standing strongly against him. Mostly because the twins decided that they enjoyed their new surroundings and refused to leave. Labor never started, Two wasn't willing to induce, so Nine was stuck in a rut.

The only thing to be worse was Child who unfortunately agreed that Two was right and that they would come on their own. Right now he had turned himself away from his private workbench that he kept in an alcove of their room where he was working on what looked like another small Beast. Perhaps to be a pet for the twins, as Nine's own pet that he created was very loyal, though since the mood swings little Toto had decided to steer clear of her Master. Which Nine understood to an extent; he hadn't wanted to be around her either when she went into labor and bit him.

Child and Nine started as friendly rivals after Nine saved him from the inside of the Machine. It started as Nine being the only one who Child trusted, blooming into the two becoming very close, and eventually Nine had fallen for the male. Child had such feelings for quite some time beforehand and the two joined as mates. Now, quite some time later, Nine and Child had ended in becoming new parents, or they would be if the twins would ever decide to come out of Nine. The zippered male rubbed over his abdomen as Child and approached the bed.

"Does he have a plan for if we continue on like this?" Child suggested and Nine huffed a bit, "No. I'm just going to be stuck carrying around two full grown Stitchpunks inside of me and he's not going to do anything." He crossed his arms and Child chuckled a bit. Surprisingly being the one in the good mood to which Nine looked over in confusion. "You were always the last one I expected to start pouting." Nine uncrossed his arms immediately, "I am not pouting." He said, evening his voice to a blank tone, trying to sound completely neutral.

"For a second I believed I was bedding with One." Child stated before suddenly getting a weird look, "On second thought, let us pretend I never said that. The mere thought is disturbing enough." Now Nine chuckled lightly before sliding over, having trouble with the increased mass in his middle. He lovingly rested against Child's chest, pressing into the other's hold as Nine stroked over his back. He gently pressed in at certain points, trying to sooth the constant ache that seemed to reside in Nine's spine.

Nine sighed a bit and pressed further into Child's chest before he suddenly noticed something. Because he was pregnant, occasionally he had other types of flares other than mood swings. He felt it in his lower belly, the increased warmth, and he knew what he wanted. Having nothing else to lose; Nine decided to address this and pressed tighter into his mate. "Child, I… Well…" He smiled mischievously at his mate before sliding upwards, "You know, since Two said everything's alright, maybe we should try something…"

The pale one raised a brow at his strange wording and Nine bluntly stated, "It's been a while since we, you know, had some private time together." Child felt the need to add, "It is a bit hard to do have time to ourselves when there are two small beings between us." Nine chuckled at the comment before laying back on the pillows, moving to get comfortable, "They're doing fine and I'm feeling like I want to. We might not get a chance to do it later with how fast my moods have been changing. Give me a few minutes and I might want to go play hide and seek with the twins instead."

His mate smiled a little, but was clearly not convinced, "Perhaps we should wait for it to pass." Nine considered this for a second, but couldn't ignore the warmth pulsing through him as the newest craving overtook his body further. He huffed a bit and tried to shift his body to get comfortable. He certainly was bothered though and huffed desperately, "Child, it's not going away." His mate looked a little smug, "I'm sure you can tell from waiting that full ten seconds."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to his pregnant mate's forehead, "Trust me, Poppet, it is hard enough soul bonding without the twins between us." However, this only put more ideas in Nine's head, and he quietly added, "We wouldn't _have _to soul bond. We could try that other way." The other still seemed skeptic and even looked slightly fearful at the thought, "Nine, the children-." He started before cutting himself off.

Child didn't like showing Nine worry because it would then concern Nine, and usually if he himself stayed in a calm frame of mind then he could keep Nine relaxed as well, which was quite important at this stage in the pregnancy. He was very aware of what happened the last time a pregnant Stitchpunk got worked up. Seven was assisting the twins to move some books, one fell on Three's foot and the Librarian was more than a little distraught, and so Two decided to leave his room and help.

Unfortunately, not only was Two carrying One's second child, but he was on strict bed rest after becoming tired easily. All it took was a few seconds out there in the stress of the event before Two suddenly fell into labor and shortly later gave birth to the Stitchling pup. It did bring up the fear that, under duress, Nine could fall into labor sometime later. Perhaps less than an hour after they exerted themselves. "If you get too excited, we may have another 'Two incident'." Nine nodded before his mind slowly pieced together that perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad event.

Unlike Two, Nine wasn't two days before his due date, which meant this causing the children to come early wouldn't exactly be a bad thing. So while Child was against it for this reason, Nine was even more willing, and spoke, "Please? We don't have to be hard-," For some reason Child got a really weird look at this statement, "we can be gentle and slow, and try to do it so we don't crush the babies." He was desperate and Child was torn. He knew that this could be risky, but Nine was clearly wanting to risk this, and considering that he was carrying Child's young he had to be willing to give something back.

"Alright." Child muttered out before looking to Nine, "We can try. But if you feel any discomfort or any reaction from the twins then we will have to stop." Nine nodded without hesitance, "I promise; anything wrong and we can stop." The other was still afraid to make the first move and merely sat there staring at the bed below. Nine decided to slide over and put an arm around his mate, pulling him closer and resting his head to his shoulder. This got the first response out of Child where he mechanically slid his arms around Nine's upper chest.

One hand did find its way to the swell on Nine's stomach and the fingers gently stroked over it. A mere flutter inside was the response he got from one of the twins. He smiled a bit and leaned down before pressing his lips against Nine's neck repeatedly in a rhythmic fashion. The soft sigh from Nine was more than enough to keep Child going. Metal limbs slipped through the openings on his back and slid around to circle Nine, tugging him as close as possible, until he was nearly in his lap. Nine's pulse began to gain speed as he dipped his head into the other's neck.

Hands slid up his thighs and locked onto his backside, giving a gentle squeeze that Nine hadn't felt in quite some time. Child had become too overprotective to be so active before this moment. His hands seemed to remember once again how to make his mate purr and arch. The zippered male smiled at the event before moving to speak. "I need you." With that, Child finally was won over, and chastely kissed Nine a final time. "Lie down." He coaxed and the swollen bellied doll did so, laying across the comfortable bed and waiting for something.

One of Child's metallic arms slid from his back and curiously began to slip around the other's frame in gentle motions, stroking and touching everything that Child couldn't, and Child couldn't because Nine was at the point where it was hard to reach around him without having to shove their bellies together. Finally Child slid Nine's legs apart to reveal the part that was already beginning to show. Because of the babes, it was nearly impossible to soul bond and so using the other method was necessary, and thankfully they fit together just fine.

It was almost embarrassing how his cylinder already revealed itself from its confines and was soaked with lubrication juices. Apparently he was already ready and Child could already feel his rod beginning to slide out under his fabric. Instead of doing so, he let his hand slide along the inside of Nine's thigh, gingerly slipping to his entrance and slipping a thumb over the entrance. It was so damp, so ready, that his thumb immediately dipped inside and the zippered male released a hiss of pleasure. "Creator, Child." He was practically begging by now.

Maybe it was because he was pregnant, maybe it was because it had been so long, but he could not wait much longer. This went well with Child who knew that he most likely needed to be quick and gentle with his mate. Seeing how wound tight he was he doubted that this would be a hard task. He lifted the other's thighs a bit and opened the hooks and loops on his front before sliding closer. His rod was beginning to ache in need and he pressed the tip against the other's entrance. He immediately groaned at the contact, "Maybe you're right. It has… I has been such a long time."

This caused Nine to give him a goofy smile in return, one that was broken when his mate pushed into him. Nine's head flew back with a gasp against the pillows and Child paused, "Are you alright?" There was no response. "Nine, Poppet?" By now Nine managed to pull himself together and rested his hands on Child's shoulders, pulling them closer. While it was a sweet gesture to be closer, it now reminded them of the twins that were still awaiting birth in Nine's belly. He pulled a hand back to rest on it, "It's alright. We're fine."

Child took this as a sign and pulled out a bit before pushing in once again, the other shivering with a moan, "Again." He pleaded and once again Child pushed in deeply. His core was so hot that it was irresistible and he began to thrust in quicker patterns. He managed to angle Nine's body down enough so that he wouldn't hit the belly that carried the twins safely inside. In fact, Nine was beautiful in his current state, especially to Child. His rod pressed into the cylinder's damp depths with a rhythm that was absolutely perfect.

Nine already felt the twisting in his lower belly that signaled release in the near future, "Ah, Child!" He cried out in pleasure before the twisting came again. It was so strange, so strong while not being particularly pleasure filled. Apparently the other was missing the main points of pleasure, but he didn't mind as another thrust into his depths occurred, "Child…" Then, suddenly, the twisting grew, and suddenly Nine realized that this felt very strange. He wasn't sure why, but the pleasure of the movement wasn't fixing the fact that the twisting, the throbbing, was growing.

Then there was a sharp pain instead of pleasure and he gasped, mostly because it was not from his cylinder. Instead it was from his swollen abdomen and he knew something was wrong. "Child?" He repeated and instead of getting a response, Child's hands moved along his hips in a loving motion. He clearly didn't notice Nine's plight and the zippered male spoke louder, "Child stop!" At that second everything halted in place and the pale male was surprisingly frantic. "Are you alright? I knew we shouldn't have done this. Where did I hurt you?"

Another pain shot through Nine's frame and he managed to figure out the truth in a second. He automatically just knew. "Child… Child I think that they're ready… I think I'm about to have the twins." The other looked terrified for a second and only barely managed to pull himself together, "Was it from us?" He asked, trying to tastefully ask if the mating had triggered the babes to come quicker. The zippered male shrugged a little, trying to even out his breathing as panic tried to overtake his frame. The last thing he wanted to do was exert his body two seconds before the babies would be exiting it.

"Please go get Two." Child was surprisingly shaken, usually the calm and focused one, able to keep a steady head and not let his emotions get the best of him, but now he was acting quite unsure. At least he managed to straighten himself and headed out of the room while Nine rubbed his hands over his abdomen in an attempt to smother the pain. Child headed straight towards the throne room to question One on Two's location and, fortunately, the Inventor was there speaking to the Leader, while their older child played with his toys on a blanket on the floor.

The younger was most likely asleep as young Stitchpunks did but Child wasn't too concerned. "Two," He quickly spoke, "Nine is going into labor." With that Two looked surprised at this, staring at Child, before beaming, "Congratulations! I knew they would eventually come around." He chuckled at his own comment before making haste towards the other male's room. One crossed the room as well, giving a suspicious look towards Child, "And what exactly did you do?" The suspicion caused Child to raise a stitched brow before retorting with, "I did nothing. Nine has been due for days."

To respond, One merely scoffed, and then answered with, "Very well. If you insist." He then went to approach his babe and as he did so Child began to follow Two. That was, until One added in, "And perhaps if you find time, you can close yourself before one of the twins sees you." Child winced immediately and scowled as he closed his front to cover the clear reminder of his actions with Nine.

It was only an hour or so later and yet it was all over. Nine's body refused to move anymore and the only muscles that could still work after the soul wrenching act of removing the Stitchling pups were his arms, which were now wrapped around one of the infants. This one had pale burlap with a small zipper on its belly. Child was sitting on a stool at Nine's side holding the other one, with the tan burlap and the hooks on its front. Neither of the infants were currently active and were instead in a constant state of sleep where they did little but occasionally release a soft coo or fidgeted.

Nine looked over to Child lazily, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" His mate smiled at the comment, a small one, "Which one?" The zippered one finished quietly, "Both of them." He was clearly tired and the pale male leaned down to fix his mate, tucking the blanket around his form. Nine pulled one of his arms free from the twin in his grasp in a beckoning motion to receive the other. It was tucked into his grasp and he held the two daughters in his grasp. He pulled them against his burlap and watched as the two subconsciously pressed into the warmth.

His mate laid down beside him and stretched an arm around his mate and children. Then, suddenly, Nine spoke, "Child?" The other male pressed his lips against the side of his head, "Yes, Poppet?" The zippered one let his optics close as he spoke, "Now that the twins are out, maybe we should finish what we started?" Thankfully for a very hesitant and unsure Child, Nine fell asleep before a response could actually be given.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Mable: Just a reminder, I do take requests at any time. At the present I have a few so they will take a few days to be written, but I still try to make them as wanted. I do any coupling with any characters. Child is a character I created, featured in 'Souls Run Deep', just in case anyone reading didn't know and was wondering. I hope everyone enjoyed!**_


End file.
